Love Me Again
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go to a village and visit a fortune teller who tries to knock some sense into Inuyasha. Little does he know, he's about to do something he'd never thought he would have to do. Prove his love for Kagome.
1. Love You No More

Hello everyone! This story is going to be a one-shot, a two-shot at the most. So song story to this one! Just some wooooords.

* * *

Chapter One:

Inuyasha and the gang were walking in the forest to a village that Miroku had to visit before they continued their journey.

"Miroku, how far is this village, anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, not long. Besides, it's going to be worth the walk. The village is beautiful." said Miroku.

"It better have a nice hot bath waiting for me! I stink!" said Kagome. Inuyasha smirked.

"Ya sure do." said the hanyou closing his eyes and holding his nose. He looked at Kagome and she was glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, dog breath!" shouted Kagome.

"Oh look who's talking! Ya little-"

"SIT!" shouted Kagome, cutting off Inuyasha. He slammed into the ground and mumbled something. "Unless you're apologizing, I don't care about what you have to say!" said Kagome, catching up with the rest of the gang. Inuyasha followed.

"You didn't have to do that, Kagome!" he said, annoyed.

"Oh please, you act like you're not used to it!" said Kagome, waving her hands at him as if she was shooing him away.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Were here!" said Miroku.

"Oh my! It's so big!" said Sango. Kagome pointed out to a big out over the hills.

"Is that the house we're staying in, Miroku?" asked Kagome. The monk nodded.

"Pretty big place if you ask me." said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. They walked up to the mansion and Miroku knocked on the door. Another monk opened the door and smiled.

"Oh! Welcome Miroku!" he said humbly.

"Hello Master! It's been a long time!" replied Miroku.

"This is Miroku's master?" asked Kagome.

"I guess so, seems like a fraud to me." said Inuyasha. Miroku glared at him before turning back to his master.

"Come in! Come in! Your rooms are all ready!" said the monk as he walked in. The gang followed him inside the mansion. They were walking across all these rooms that were already filled. They walked through a small hallway and the monk opened a door at the end. They all walked inside and it was basically a whole mansion to themselves.

"Good monk, this is all ours?" asked Sango.

"Yes! Stay as long as you like! Free of charge!" said the monk.

"Oh! We could never…" said Kagome.

"Oh please, Miroku is like my son. He can stay at my mansion with whoever he likes as long as they want." said the monk. All but Inuyasha bowed in respect. They all got settled in and they all had their own rooms.

"Shall we explore the village? I heard there is a lot to see." said Miroku.

"Like what?" asked Sango.

"Well, there's a fortune teller." said Miroku. Kagome jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let's go! I've never been to a fortune teller!" said Kagome. They all agreed to go and they were out the door.

~~At the fortune teller~~

The gang walked into the small hut and an old lady was sitting on the floor, she had a

large crystal ball in front of her that had little lights floating around inside of it.

"Welcome, welcome! Who is my first customer?" she asked in a old crackling voice. She was thin and had a lot of makeup on. Kagome pushed Inuyasha in front of her.

"He is." said Kagome.

"W-What?! Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" said Kagome. Inuyasha grunted and sat down in front of the woman.

"Put your hands on the orb." said the old woman. Inuyasha did as he was told and he felt a warmth on the ball. The ball grew brighter. "I see now." said the woman.

"Well...what is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're stubborn one, aren't you?" asked the woman. "I see you in a forest...with a woman." said the woman.

"Kikyo…" said Inuyasha. Kagome frowned and looked away.

"This woman...seems to have a distaste towards you. Yet you are embracing her." said the fortune teller. Inuyasha didn't pick up his head. "I see another woman, running. She is screaming something, but I cannot make out the words." she said. "She seems distressed."

"Okay I get it. What's my fortune?" said Inuyasha.

"What I'm saying is, if you keep embracing this woman, I see three people out of the picture. One is leaving, and two are dead." said the woman. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Could that mean…" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome is leaving, and you and Kikyo will die." said the woman.

"H-How did you know our names?! Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"A fortune teller." said the woman. Kagome was blushing madly and was looking away.

"You're just taking a bunch of garbage so we can just pay you!" said Inuyasha.

"You got nothing from my message, did you?" asked the woman. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Stop chasing after a dead woman, and go towards the _prize_." she said, pointing her thumb towards a red Kagome. Inuyasha blushed madly and got up.

"I'm outta here." said Inuyasha. "I don't need an old hag tellin' me who to be with." he said as he left the hut. Kagome's blush turned back into pale skin.

"Someone is a numbskull. Don't worry child. He'll come through." said the woman.

"I don't even care if he does anymore." said Kagome. Sango looked at her with wide eyes, as did Miroku and Shippo.

"What do you mean? Do you not love Inuyasha anymore?" asked Sango.

"I...I don't think I can anymore…" said Kagome.

"What the hell was that old hag talking about anyway? Disrespecting Kikyo like that. She's got nerve!" said Inuyasha aloud. He walked up to the mansion and walked into him room and layed down on the floor bed. He began to think about Kagome. 'Kagome...do you...do you feel the same way towards me...as I feel towards Kikyo?' he asked himself. He fell asleep thinking these mindless thoughts.

Kagome and the gang were on their way back home and Kagome hadn't said a word.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango.

"I shouldn't have asked to come here...I'm sorry everyone. Inuyasha's probably going to be in a bad mood now." she said looking down.

"Kagome don't apologize. It's not your fault. Inuyasha isn't good at coping with emotions like love. And besides, Inuyasha is always in a bad mood." said Miroku. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Miroku." she said.

"Kagome, don't worry about that idiot Inuyasha! He's so stupid to choose Kikyo over you!" said Shippo. He jumped into Kagome's arms. "One day he'll realize that you're the one he loves." said Shippo. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"S-Shippo, thank you, but that's not really what I'm worried about. Also...we can't shame Kikyo." said Kagome.

"Kagome...after all this woman has put you through, you still have respect for her." said Sango. "That's amazing."

"I have to. No matter how angry I get at her for being with Inuyasha, I can't be angry that they have a special bond that I can never compete with."

Inuyasha woke up from his nap and walked around his mansion. No one was home. He decided to go back to the village to find them. He walked outside and before he began walking, he saw the gang. He quickly ran and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Kagome, don't worry about that idiot Inuyasha! He's so stupid to choose Kikyo over you!" said Shippo. He jumped into Kagome's arms. "One day he'll realize that you're the one he loves." said Shippo. Kagome blushed a deep red.

'That idiot fox! I'll kill him!' thought Inuyasha.

"S-Shippo, thank you, but that's not really what I'm worried about. Also...we can't shame Kikyo." said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

'Shame...her?'

"Kagome...after all this woman has put you through, you still have respect for her." said Sango. "That's amazing." Inuyasha blushed.

'Kagome really _has_ been through a lot. Most of it is my fault, too.'

"I have to. No matter how angry I get at her for being with Inuyasha, I can't be angry that they have a special bond that I can never compete with. They love each other, whether they realize it or not. I'm sure they do, but still. Who am I to interfere with someone else's relationship because of my stupid feelings?" asked Kagome to the gang. Inuyasha was shocked.

'Kagome...I...I never knew what respect you had for Kikyo...' thought the hanyou. He jumped down from the tree and stood in front of the gang.

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku.

"How long have you been there?!" asked Sango.

"Long enough. Kagome, can we talk?" asked the hanyou. Kagome stepped forward, put Shippo down and nodded.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uh…_alone_?" asked Inuyasha. The gang got the hint and ran to the mansion. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Kagome...how many times have you talked with Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uhm...m-many times. Why?" she replied.

"You seem to know a lot about her to be talking about her like that."

"I-I wasn't saying anything mean! I was standing up for her!" she replied.

"Relax, I know that." said Inuyasha, smiling. Kagome gasped.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting...nice?" stated Kagome .

"Is that a problem? I'm not always mean you know…" said Inuyasha. "I just wanted to say thank you. You're the only one who understands the relationship between me and Kikyo." said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes saddened and she looked down.

"Of course. It's the right thing to do." she said. Inuyasha noticed the change in her tone.

"What's wrong?" asked the hanyou. She looked up and faked a smile.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired is all." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"So….uh….do…" asked Inuyasha. He scratched the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Do you wanna walk around the village?" asked Inuyasha. He looked down and blushed. 'I know she's mad at me. She's going to say no.' he thought to himself.

"Sure, I guess." she said. His ears perked up.

"R-Really?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled and they began to walk back into the village.

"So did you sleep well?" asked Kagome.

"How did you know I slept?" he asked.

"Oh, I know you more than you think." she said. She giggled and he blushed.

"So...you're not mad at me...right?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can't say that I'm not, but getting angry at you won't solve anything." said Kagome. "It's best to just act like nothing happened at the fortune teller's." she said.

"But…"

"I know exactly what she was saying to you. I think it was way out of hand. You shouldn't feel bad for loving someone." she said.

"Kagome...I…" he started. 'I don't even know what to say to that.'

"So from now and on, don't worry about me anymore. If you want to go see her, you should see her." she said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome, you know I can't do that." said Inuyasha.  
"Why? You love her, who am I to stop you?"

"I know how much that hurts you. I know how much you cry when I go to her." he said. "I can't keep living like that anymore. I know you love me and I know Kikyo loves me." said Inuyasha Kagome frowned.

"You're right. I did love you, but I can't say that I do anymore." said Kagome. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and she was hurt.

"W-What…?"

"Inuyasha...it's not right for me to just keep waiting for someone to leave their partner for me. It's just not right. I know that no matter how much you tell me you love me, you're going to go back to Kikyo. I gave up, Inuyasha. I lost hope." she said.

"But Kagome…" he said. He looked down and his eyes saddened.

"Please don't think of this as a bad thing. Now you can stay with Kikyo without feeling guilty!" she said with a smile. It didn't make him feel better. "Listen to me. Think of this situation in my shoes. It wasn't fair for me to stay by your side, waiting for you to love me back. It's heartbreaking." she said. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back. "I don't want you thinking I won't be here by your side. Because I always will. It's just that I don't love you like that anymore." she said. "We can just be best friends. That's not so bad, is it?" she asked. She felt him nuzzle his face into her hair and neck. She blushed. He never hugged her like this before.

"I don't want to be just friends." he said. "Kagome...I can't stay with Kikyo." he said. She gasped. "Sooner or later, her time in this world is going to be over. If I'm with her, I can't get married, I can't have kids. I know it's weird for me to say these things, but it's true. Kagome...you're the one I'm born for." he said. Kagome felt broken.

"Inuyasha...if you want me to love you again, you're going to have to prove it." she said. He looked at her.

"I promise I will. No matter how long it takes." he said. They looked at each other and smiled. Inuyasha leaned his head over to kiss her, but she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek. He felt hurt by it, but he didn't care. It was time to prove Kagome's love. She tried letting go of him to walk back to the mansion, but he tightened the hug.

"Inuyasha we need to go." she said.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" she replied. He laid his head on her shoulder and smiled .

"Yeah well we can wait a bit longer." he said. He picked her up bridal style and walked into the forest. He leaned back against the tree and slid down.

"Inuyasha, how long are we going to be here?" she asked. She was now laying between Inuyasha's legs and laying on his chest.

"As long as you want." he said.

"Then let's go home now." she said. She got up and he got up with her.

"You're no fun." he said. She just looked at him and smiled.

"I can be." she said with a smirk and Inuyasha's face went red.

"O-Oh…" he said. She ran off and headed towards the mansion. He followed her. 'She's so beautiful. I need to start showing these emotions more. If I do, I can easily win Kagome back. Kagome...I'm so sorry. I made you stop loving me because of the hurt I caused you.' he said. They both arrived at the mansion and before they walked in, Inuyasha held his hand out, asking Kagome to hold his hand. Kagome looked at it, looked at him, and walked in the mansion leaving him there. He frowned. 'This is gonna be hard…'

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Will Inuyasha give up before Kagome loves him back? READ to FIND ouTTTTT R&R


	2. Only You

Hey everyone! I just want to start out by saying I'm SO sorry for taking such a long time to update! My basement flooded a couple weeks ago and weve been working on it, also my birthday was on the 16th, so I spent a lot of time with my family. But now I'm back! :D

BY THE WAY AGAIN. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THE ENGLISH VERSION OF THE FINAL ACT IS ON HULU PLUS. THE. ENGLISH. VERSION. I DIDNT KNOW THAT.

carry on.

* * *

They both walked to the sitting area where the rest of the gang was and they both sat down.

"Is everything okay between you two?" asked Miroku. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yupp! Everything is okay!" said Kagome. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Why isn't he talking?" asked Sango. Kagome glanced at him and he looked away quickly so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"I guess he's just shy." said Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched .

"I am _not_ shy!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they _all_ say." said Kagome, waving her hand in a 'shoo-ing' motion. Inuyasha bit his tongue.

'Focus, Inuyasha. Focus.' thought Inuyasha. He took a deep breath and let it go.

"I'm just teasing, Inuyasha. No need to get angry." said Kagome with a small smile. He gave her a confused look.

"I'm not angry. I'm...I'm happy." said Inuyasha. He faked a _huge_ smile that didn't fit him at _all._ Now the gang was officially creeped out.

"Something's wrong with him…" said Shippo. Inuyasha glared at him.

"You little brat!" he said as he punched him in the head.  
"Hey, what was that for?! Why didn't you act nice to _me_?!" asked Shippo, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Hm...it seems he's trying to act nice to Kagome." said Miroku.

"Aw, how sweet!" said Sango. Inuyasha's face went red.

"You idiots! I'm _right here_, ya know!" he shouted. Kagome just smiled.

'So he really _is_ trying. Inuyasha, I really hope you can get me to love you back. I really want to.' she thought.

"Well if you're right here, then answer our question: Why are you trying to be nice to _only_ Kagome?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha's face went red again.

"T-That's none of your business!" he said. He crossed his arms and looked down.

"Probably something romantic." said Sango.

"It seems so, he's probably going to pop the question to Lady Kagome." said Miroku as he sipped the tea in front of him. Inuyasha's face was _blood red_ now and he didn't know what to do at this point.

"Oh my goodness Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be together!" said Shippo jumping up and down.

"Guys, calm down. You're all taking this way too far. Maybe Inuyasha just wants to apologize for yelling at me earlier." said Kagome smiling. Inuyasha's face was still red.

"Well? Is she right, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"S-Sure…" said Inuyasha. "...sorry…." he mumbled.

"You're forgiven." said Kagome smiling. "See? That wasn't a proposal, now was it?" asked Kagome.

"Oh we were just teasing, Kagome. We know Inuyasha would never do _that _much." said Miroku.

"Yeah, he'd probably be mean about it anyway." said Shippo. "Feh! Just marry me, wench!" mimicked Shippo. The whole group began to laugh except for Inuyasha who was still as red as a tomato.

'I could slaughter all of you...' he thought in his head. He heard a beautiful laughter come from Kagome and he relaxed. She was laughing so hard she was crying. She wiped the tears away and fanned herself with her hands.

"Oh gosh that was so funny." said Kagome. "Shippo, you're lucky he didn't do anything about that." she said.

"It would have been worth it anyway." said Shippo. Inuyasha's blush was now gone and he was acting normal again.

"So when's this dinner supposed to be here?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"It should be here soon." said the monk.  
"So Inuyasha, what did you do when you stormed out of the fortune teller's hut?" asked Sango.

"I walked back here and fell asleep." said Inuyasha.

"Were you _dreaming about Kagomeee?_" asked Shippo. Inuyasha grunted and punched his head. "Owch! Kagomeee!" shouted Shippo.

"Sorry, Shippo. You put yourself into that trap." said Kagome. The little kitsune just rubbed his head again.

The food arrived shortly after and they all began eating. They had rice and vegetable stir fry. Inuyasha took a bite out of the food to taste what it was.

"Do you like it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha swallowed the food and took another bite of the rice.

"It's alright, I guess. Your food sounds better, though." he said as he dug into the bowl of rice. Kagome's eyes widened at what he said.

"Really? I thought you hated my food." said Kagome.

"Well it's not bad _all_ the time." said Inuyasha as he kept eating.

'That's odd. Inuyasha always complains about Kagome's food.' thought Sango. 'What did those two talk about earlier?'

"Done!" shouted Shippo as he set the empty bowls down.  
"Wow, Shippo. You must have been hungry!" said Kagome.

"Yeah, hungry for a beatdown." said Inuyasha.

"What?! I didn't even do anything that time!" said Shippo. Inuyasha 'feh''d and kept eating. Kagome was the second one done, Inuyasha the third surprisingly, and Sango and Miroku finished later.

"That was delicious!" said Kagome.

"Shall we hit the spa bath?" asked Sango.

"Spa bath?! There's a spa bath?!" asked Kagome in shock. Sango nodded and they both got up and ran to the hall where the spa was. Now it was Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo went with Kagome and Sango.

"Okay, spill." said Miroku. Inuyasha perked up.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why are you acting so different around Kagome?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Inuyasha.

"Oh _come on_. The forced smile, you complimenting her food, the dazing into her eyes every time she's not looking at you. Something's up." said Miroku. There was a short silence before Inuyasha broke.

"When we were talking in the village, she had told me that she didn't love me anymore. That she gave up." said the hanyou. "That's when I realized that I can't see Kikyo anymore and...that I'm in love with...Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"You finally said it." said Miroku with a small smile.

"What?"

"We've all been waiting for you to say that." said the smiling monk. "So now you're trying to get Kagome back, right?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah...trying. It's been kind of hard so far." said Inuyasha. "I tried to hold her hand and she wouldn't even let me do that." said Inuyasha.

"It's going to take some time. She kind of gave up a long time ago." said Miroku.

"How long ago?" asked the hanyou.

"Well, do you remember that day you and her got into a fight? About how you kept calling her Kikyo on accident?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah…that was over a month ago."

"Yeah, well that's when she told us she couldn't do it anymore. She loved you for a very long time. She told us she can't be the girl who's chasing after someone who isn't going to let the past go." he said.

"Damn. So I guess I found out I love her a little too late, huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're too late. You may still have a chance, but you have to give it your all. No excuses. If it's raining outside, you give her your kimono jacket. Even if she has an umbrella. If she has a bad dream, sleep in her sleeping bag until she falls asleep, and _stay _in the sleeping bag. If she yells at you, immediately apologize." said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"Got it."

"Oh, and forget about Kikyo." said Miroku. "It may sound harsh, but she no longer exists in this world, so you have to forget about her. As in, no thinking about her, no saying her name, no mentioning her in any way, shape or form. Understand? That kills Kagome on the inside." said Miroku. Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"I really blew it…" he said.

"Yeah, well stuff like this happens all the time. Except usually it only happens once. By that time, people normally learn their lesson and don't do it again." said Miroku, taunting Inuyasha.

"Miroku, she's not that easy to just get over."

"See! You're at it again!" said Miroku. "Get her out of your head!" he shouted. "_Kagome_ is your number one priority now! Not Kikyo, not Naraku, not the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo was a great woman and I know you loved her deeply, but she's gone. She's at peace and you sitting here thinking about her is doing nothing except ruining your chances of getting Kagome back! She told you herself that she _doesn't _love you anymore! That alone should be enough to get her out of your head. Instead of thinking about Kikyo, you should be worried that she might fall for someone else! What if she fell for Kouga? Or worse, Sesshomaru!" he asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "You never know what could happen!" said Miroku. He was right. About everything. "The fortune teller was right, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but with Kikyo, you're not going to be happy." said the monk.

"She was the first woman I ever loved."

"Is she going to be your last?" asked Miroku annoyed.

"W-What?"

"You're being really unfair right now. Kikyo died 50 years ago and she's still dead no matter how else you put it. Her body is dirt and bones. Her soul is half of Kagome's and other dead women. She's dead." said Miroku. "I'm sorry for being harsh, but it's _your _fault she's not in love with you anymore. She cried over you so many times and she loved you more than she loved herself. This one is all up to you." said Miroku. Inuyasha looked sad.

"I know…" he said. "God, I'm an idiot."

"It sounds like they're done. bathing. That was pretty quick." said Miroku. The two girls came in with angry looks on their faces. They were both shivering and were both wearing wet clothes.

"The water was freezing! We couldn't get the door to open so we were trapped inside the freezing room!" said Sango.

"W-We f-f-forgot to bring towels s-so we had to wear out c-clothes-s." said Kagome. Inuyasha quickly ran to her aid. He took of his kimono top and gave the two layers of clothing to Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha, you don't have to give me your clothes." said Kagome.

"And watch you shiver in wet clothes?! Not on my watch!" said Inuyasha.

"I'm going to search the mansion for towels." said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome...you need to take off your clothes before you get sick!" said Inuyasha.

"He's right, Kagome. We could get very sick." said Sango. Miroku returned with two towels and they hid behind the shoji and began to change. Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku and he gave the hanyou a thumbs up. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes. They both walked out and Sango was in her normal kimono and Kagome was in Inuyasha's clothes.

"Feeling better?" asked Inuyasha. The girls nodded.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. These are really comfy." said Kagome. She gave him a small hug

and as she was going to let go he pulled her closer.

"Anything for you." said Inuyasha. Kagome turned a deep red. They broke the hug and she looked down.

"Uh...t-thanks I guess." said Kagome. Sango blushed and smiled. Miroku was kind of shocked.

'Man...Inuyasha was right, this is going to be hard. If Kagome didn't fall for him for that move, then it's gonna take a lot more than that to win her back.' thought the monk. They all sat by the fire Inuyasha built in the middle of the sitting area.

"This fire is nice, Inuyasha." said Sango. "Thank you." she continued, motioning for Kagome to say something.

"Y-Yeah...it's warm." she said. 'I'm an idiot...of _course_ it's warm. It's a _fire_. Gosh Sango, why'd you have to make me say something?'

~flashback to Kagome and Sango in the pool~

They both stripped of their clothing and they both jumped in.

"EEEK!" they both shrieked.

"I-It's freezinggg!" shouted Kagome. They both ran out of the lake and looked for their towels.

"K-Kagome…" said Sango.

"What is it?" said Kagome ringing out her hair.

"Where are out towels?!" asked Sango. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I think we forgot them…" said Kagome.

"Let's just put on our clothes and go get them." said Sango. Kagome nodded and tried opening the door.

"It won't open! It's jammed!" said Kagome.

"No way!" said Sango as she grabbed the door handle and tried herself. They both sighed.

"Well I guess we could just wait until someone comes." said Sango.

"Yeah…" said Kagome. She saw that Kagome was deep in thought.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up with Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" said Kagome.

"He's been looking at you kind of weird since you two came back." said Sango.

"He...He was?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. He would just stare at you and smile." Kagome blushed a deep red.

"O-Oh…well. I told him about how I didn't love him anymore. He got really upset at that. But how else am I supposed to feel? He broke my heart!" she said. "He told me he would prove that he loves me." she said.

"H-He did?!" asked Sango. "That's amazing!" she said.

"I guess, except I don't feel happy about it anymore. I really gave up." she said. "I know he will never be able to forget Kikyo. So why should I bother loving someone who won't love me the way he's supposed to?" asked Kagome. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, after the looks he's been giving you, I can say that he has some major feelings for you. He never looked at Kikyo that way when she was with us. He didn't protect Kikyo like he protects you." she said. "Just give him chance to prove his love to you, and I'm sure things will work out." said the demon slayer.

"I guess I can try." said Kagome. Sango smiled. Soon, the door opened and a priest was standing outside the room.

"Oh good heavens! Did this stupid door lock on you two again?" asked the priest.

"Yes, I suppose." said Sango.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, may I fetch you some towels?" asked the priest.

"Oh, no. We have some back in our rooms. Thank you though!" said Kagome. They hurried back to the sitting area.

~end of flashback~

'Kagome...when I hugged you…you...didn't seem to like it. You looked bothered.' thought the hanyou.

"Hey Kagome…" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"I think I'm okay. I don't feel sick yet." said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"Good." he said. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, how is everyone?" asked Miroku, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Kagome can I talk to you outside?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked annoyed.

"Inuyasha are we really going to do this again?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked. She quickly got up to hide her blush and walked outside. Inuyasha smiled and followed her. It was night time now and they sat right by their door. She was sitting on her knees and he was sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Well? What is it?" asked Kagome.

"You're...not bothered by me, right?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"When I hugged you...you looked like you were upset about it." he said. Kagome blushed. She looked down and he lifted her head up by her chin. "Look at me." he said, smiling. She blushed harder.

"I...I don't know." she said.

"You don't know what?"

"I...I don't know if I'll be able to love you the way I used to again." she said. Inuyasha's eyes saddened and his heart felt like it was one-hundred pounds.

"Oh...I see." he said. His ears fell flat on his head and he looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I know you won't be able to forget her." she said.

"Forget who?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kikyo." she said as if the word tasted disgusting.

"Oh...so you're still worried about her." he said.

"And you're not?!" she shouted back. "I don't think you know how much you broke me because of her!" she said. Inuyasha felt terrible.

"If I could...I would have chosen for her to stay on the other side." he said. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha…"

"She doesn't belong in this world." he said.

"And neither do I." she replied. He clenched his teeth.

"Would you shut up?!" he shouted. Her eyes widened. "Don't you realize that you're the reason that I'm alive?! You're the reason Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are still with us!" he shouted. He took her hands in his. "Because of you, I know how to smile, how to laugh and love. _Kikyo_ never taught me any of that. Yes, I loved her. _Loved_. As in _used to but not anymore_. I love _you_. Only you. You're the reason I am who I am today." he said. Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know I hurt you so many times. All because I was going after her. I was blind, I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I would be so excited to see Kikyo, yet I would feel like shit afterwards, because I know that no matter how much I lied, and how much I tried to hide it, you knew what I was doing and every time I knew how much it hurt you." he said. "Kagome, I miss you. I miss when you would cry for me because I got hurt and run into my arms, causing me to stop fighting. I miss when you would yell at me for being an asshole for no reason. I miss you telling me to sit because I was yelling at Shippo. I miss you. I want you to love me again. I want you." he said. He pulled her into a hug. She began to cry in his chest. "Please don't cry." he said, running his hands through her hair.

"Inuyasha...I thought after all the pain I went through because of you, I would never love you again." she said. His heart ached. "Now, I see how much you care. I see that you're not a liar when you say you love me. So now, I know that I love you again." she said. He tightened his hug around her and smiled.

"I love you more." he said. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. She kissed back. They broke the kiss and he smirked. "You taste better than I ever imagined." he said. She blushed and hit his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" she said laughing. He chuckled and they both opened the door and walked inside. The gang was all near the door. Miroku was smiling, Sango had tears in her eyes and Shippo was jumping up and down.

"Sango what's wrong?!" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha...WHAT YOU SAID WAS SO NICE!" she shouted. Inuyasha blushed and looked annoyed.

"Keh...so? What's there to cry about?" asked the hanyou.

"I'm just happy you finally told her how you feel." she said. She hit Miroku on the head. "Why can't you be as romantic as him?! You see how it ended up?! They're together again!" she said.

"Hey!" said Miroku. The gang all smiled and all laughed.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Sorta like the end of an episode? Anyway, more chapters are coming! Please review!


	3. Totosai's Ring

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm working on other InuKag stories that I haven't uploaded yet.

I officially have a tumblr, its only Inuyasha and Kingdom Hearts related pics. URL is .com :)

Onwarddd.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her sleeping bag in Inuyasha's room. He really didn't use the room, since he slept outside most of the time, so Kagome slept in there. She got up and realized she still had Inuyasha's clothes on. Her clothes were now dry (and wrinkly) in the corner of the room and were folded up. She quickly undressed and put her normal clothes back on. She folded Inuyasha's clothes and walked out of the room to give them to him. She walked outside and found him talking to Totosai.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha!" said Kagome. Totosai looked at her and smiled. Inuyasha quickly put something in his pocket but Kagome didn't see. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mornin' Kagome, what's up with your clothes?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at her school uniform and remembered that it was wrinkly.

"Oh, it's because I didn't fold them when they were wet, so they got wrinkly. Heres your clothes back, thanks again." she said smiling. "It's nice to see you, Totosai." said Kagome with a small bow.

"Nice to see you as well, Lady Kagome." said Totosai. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses with this one, Inuyasha." said the sword welder. Inuyasha blushed in annoyance and Kagome giggled.

"It wasn't easy, but I got him!" said Kagome. Inuyasha blushed even harder.

"Anywaaaay…" said Inuyasha, stopping the conversation. "Thank you Totosai, I'll tell you how it goes." said the hanyou. The old man nodded and went away with his cloud.

"How what goes?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and ignored her. "Hellooo, earth to Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, how about we go for a walk?" asked Inuyasha.

'He ignored me...' said Kagome annoyed. "You didn't answer my question!"

"I won't have to! I promise. So, about this walk?" he said, holding out his arm for her to hold. She smiled and nodded. They walked through the part of the forest that they knew demons were not in. They walked for a long time before they reached an opening. The area around this opening was almost pitch black, except for this opening. The sunlight was beaming down to this opening and flowers circled around the edges of the sunlight.

"Wow...it's beautiful!" said Kagome.

"Like you…" said the hanyou. Kagome turned a bright red and looked at him. He took her hand and went to the middle of the opening. "Kagome, I know I hurt you a lot in the past. I know some of it was because I went to someone else, but you're so much more important to me than you think." he said. He held both of her hands. "Before you came, well I was dead, and I was a monster. I didn't know how to be kind, how to smile, how to open up. You taught me all these things that _she _couldn't have taught. I know theres a part in your heart that still feels like I love Kikyo. I won't deny that she was my first love, but now that I think of it, I'm glad she and I aren't together. Kagome...you're the first person besides my mother that ever accepted me as a half-demon. Kikyo wanted me to turn human for her, before she could ever even think about being with me. She was willing to give up the Shikon No Tama for that. I thought it was right to do, but you showed me that I need to accept who I am and be proud of it. You told me you loved me as a half demon, and you wanted me to stay that way. Nobody has ever told me that before." he said. Kagome had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha held her close. "When you're gone, I'm broken. When I see you, I feel warm. I feel like I can take down anyone when it comes to protecting you, and I can. I can't not smile when I see you jump out of the well, because when I see your smiling face, it's just everything to me. Your scent drives me crazy, sometimes literally." he said. He felt her giggle and sniff. "I just love you so much and I know you love me too. You waited a long time for me to come to you. You are always by my side, and I want to thank you for that…but I can't thank you enough." he said. Kagome held him.

"Inuyasha...I…" she began. He pulled her away from him and got down on one knee.

"Kagome, will you stay by my side forever?" he asked. Her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded as tears fell down her face. "Then...will you marry me?" he asked. He pulled out a ring that Totosai made for him. It was pure gold with a nice, big diamond on it. The diamond had little diamonds going around it and on the inside of the ring, it had 'Mine' engraved in it. She was completely shocked. She nodded quickly and fell down to hug him.

"Yes. Of course I will." she said, crying. He hugged her back and smiled.

"Ready to go back?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They both got up and he took her hand. He slid the ring on her ring finger and it fit perfectly. Inuyasha got another ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger. They walked hand in hand back to the mansion and walked inside to the sitting room. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all waiting.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" said Shippo. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked back and nodded.

"Guys…" said Kagome. The group got silent. She held up her left hand and smiled. "I'm engaged!" she said cheerfully. Sango immediately jumped up and tackled the two in a group hug.

"Oh my goodness it's finally happening! Oh you guys are going to have such cute little babies with dog years!" said Sango. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Congratulations you two!" said Miroku. Shippo was the only one not cheering.

"What is engaged mean?" asked the little kitsune. Kagome bent down to Shippo.

"It means me and Inuyasha are going to get married!" said Kagome. Shippo's eyes lit up and he jumped in her arms. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally together. They were _happily_ together. Kagome didn't have to worry about a damn thing. Inuyasha finally chose right.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know this is kinda short. I have more stories coming up soon!


End file.
